Family Guy
by SpeedyGonzales344
Summary: One shot Clints wakes up to see francis watching family guy.


**Ok in this universe; Francis is the son of Hawkeye/Clint Barton and Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff**

* * *

Clint woke up hearing the T.V in the Avengers tower living room. He sat up stretching and cracking his finger, he'd always loved the sound of that.

He sat up , going towards his and Natasha's drawer and took a black tank top and a red pair of shorts. After that he stretched out his leg and looked at the clock. The clock read 2:13 am.

He heard laughing from the common room so he decided to investigate. He located a pair of house shoes and walked towards the door. He cracked the door behind him and saw a cartoon show on T.V, he thought it was a normal kid cartoon until he heard a baby with a football shaped head drop a few F-Bombs.

He thought Tony was up and watching the show , until he walked over to the couch and peered over it to see who was watching.

" Hey dad." His son welcomed him.

"Francis? Why are you up so late?" Clint asked his son surprised.

"Couldn't sleep, I wanted to use that crossbow you and Mom gave me, had to get my mind off it." Francis replied , turning his head to look at the T.V.

Clint chuckled and ruffled his sons hair. "Whatcha watchin?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"Family Guy." Francis replied simply.

After watching 5 episodes of Family Guy , Clint was hooked on it.

"So is the baby gay or...?"

"I think he's Bi."

" What about Meg , does everyone hate her because shes of her name or because shes ugly?"

" You know dad, I don't know."

They heard the elevator open and there stood a very weary Natasha that just came back from a mission. She looked like she was going to fall asleep on the elevator.

"Hey Mom." Francis stood and grinned at her.

"Hey Frankie"

She walked out the elevator and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha." Clint stood and grinned the same way Francis did towards her . "Hi bab-" she stopped talking as she stumbled in the kitchen.

Hearing the noise, the two archers ran into the kitchen seeing the red head assassin on the ground struggling to stand up. At that Clint picked her up bridal style and took her to their room. Francis went back to the couch to watch T.V again. Knowing his mother was ok. Clint helped Natasha shower and put her pajama pants and plain White-T. As he was walking her to their bed,she was demanding him to look at her new blue nail polish she has on her toes. He looked at them quickly and smiled.

" Nice color."

He set her on the bed and kissed the top of her head. He started walking back to the living room,but Natasha's hands grabbed his.

"Take me with you!" She ordered him. Clint sighed and picked her up bridal style again and walked out the door and closed the door. Hearing the click of the door, Francis turned around and looked at his parents and scooted over to right end of the couch. Clint sat her down on the couch ,then himself. He moved next to her and she cuddled next to him. The older archer looked at the younger archer and noticed he was being a loner. So he grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him. (I got lazy) Francis was a little startled , but didn't show. They were a huddled together like a football team choosing another play.

They all laughed as the T,V showed Peter and the Giant Chicken fight sequence start and they laughed at the ending . (The chicken always survives, even though peter beats the crap out of him.) Francis grabbed the blanket on the recliner chair next to him, and covered all three of them up. He heard the "thanks" they told him but ignored them. He heard light snoring a little bit after that and he fell asleep to his own dreams. Forgetting to turn off the T.V.

* * *

**(Note- the Starks and the Barton's live on the same floor)** Tony woke up hearing the T.V. He started to go back to sleep but he heard a familiar fat guy voice. He jumped out of bed, ignoring Peppers questions. He rushed to the common room and held back a Barton's were huddled together watching Family Guy . He ran to his room, again ignoring Peppers questions and grabbed a camera. He ran back to the living room and snapped a picture so when they wake up he can rub it in their face. He knew he would have to pay the price , but it was worth it.

* * *

I might start writing AU's, I find them pretty cool especially High School ones.


End file.
